Survival 28/9/16
A video package was played, showing the highlights of the previous Survival where Samoa Joe reveals why he attacked Dean Ambrose and Bray Wyatt at Infinite Glory, Triple H’s announcement on the King of the Ring tournament, The Shield were put in a series of qualifying matches, The Ascension being booked in a tag team turmoil match, Ryback’s shocking debut and Bray Wyatt’s desire to become the next Survival World Champion. ' ' The show opens with a series of pyro before the arena turns dark. The Wyatt Family’s theme was played with a huge chorus of cheers by the crowd. Bray Wyatt and his family members walk to the ring before he blow his lamp in which the lights are back on. ' ' Segment 1: *The Wyatt Family’s promo* '' '' Bray: My family and I have been waiting for a long time for one of us….to step up….to be the saviour of Survival. And the time have come for me, to be the next Survival World Champion. To put the end of the nazi regime. To remove the purity of Survival from the evil clutches of The 4th Reich and that is the Survival World Championship. You see, this thing happened before in real life and it cost million of lives and money to restore things back to order. However, just like a vase. Once broken, it will never regain its former glory. However, things are different in Survival. The Wyatt Family is the solution to Survival’s fate. Dean Ambrose, you need to understand this. The Wyatt Family is working with The Shield to exterminate The 4th Reich out is not a platform for you to be the next Survival World Champion. '' ''' '' *Dean Ambrose’s theme hits as he walks to the ring alone with a huge pop from the crowd* '' '' ''Ambrose: Let’s get the straight, all right? This collaboration between The Shield and The Wyatt Family. The sole purpose is to get rid of The 4th Reich. And that is why at Primal Warfare, anything goes. If I have to pin you to become champion, I will. '' '' '' ''Bray: Dean, this is why we get along so well together. We think alike despite us not talking together. Likewise, if you happen to stand in my way….I won’t hesitate to take you out for good. If you provoke me to the extreme, then The Wyatt Family will step in to break you apart. I don’t care if we need you to put an end to The 4th Reich. Any form of cancerous form in this alliance will be dealt with swiftly. '' '' '' *Segment ends with Ambrose staring at Bray in the ring* '' '' Segment 2: *Triple H is seen backstage with The 4th Reich in his office. A huge TV screen is behind them as Triple H starts to speak* '' '' HHH: Ladies and gentlemen, it’s time….for the Survival King of the Ring to officially begin. But before that, allow me to show you the brackets. These 16 men will do battle to determine who will be the number one contender for the Survival World Champion at Catalytic Resolution and be the man who represent Survival in the Battle of the Kings at Clash of Kings. THE BRACKETS! ' ' '''King of the Ring matches: ' ' 1st match: Bobby Roode vs Seth Rollins ''' '''2nd match: Sheamus vs Dolph Ziggler 3rd match: Samoa Joe vs Sami Zayn 4th match: Bray Wyatt vs Wade Barrett 5th match: John Cena vs Kurt Angle 6th match: Chris Hero vs Cesaro 7th match: Ryback vs Johnny Mundo 8th match: Luke Harper vs Bubba Ray ' ' HHH: 16 men, 15 matches, 1 King. LET’S THE GAME BEGIN! '' '' *Segment ends* ' ' Match 1: Bobby Roode vs Seth Rollins in the King of the Ring Qualifying Round ' ' The match started off with a series of chain wrestling and lock ups. Roode gains the early advantage by knocking Rollins off his feet with strong power moves. Roode got sent out of the ring and Rollins quickly connects a suicide dive onto Roode. Roode pulls off a low blow in the middle portion of the match after pushing Rollins towards the referee. Near the ending of the match, Rollins manages to reverse a superplex into a turnbuckle powerbomb. Rollins attempts a Curb Stomp but Roode counters it to a Double R Spinebuster. Roode picks Rollins up for the Roode Bomb but Rollins counters it to a leg sweep and follows up with a Curb Stomp to pick up the victory. ' ' Winner: Seth Rollins advances to the Quarterfinals via pinfall at 14:56. ' ' Segment 3: *Tom Phillips was seen backstage, preparing to interview someone* '' '' Tom: Ladies and gentlemen, I am now with the former Intercontinental Champion, Sami Zayn. '' '' *Sami Zayn appears with loud cheers* '' '' Tom: Sami, we see what happened to you back at Infinite Glory when you faced Apollo Crews for the Intercontinental Championship under Street Fight rules. What are your thoughts on that? '' '' Zayn: I lost that night fair and square. I have no regrets whatsoever. As much as people hate this, I have to admit that Apollo Crews was the better man that night. Now, there are 2 things I want to do right now. Win the King of the Ring and regain my Intercontinental Championship back. In fact, I am cashing in my Intercontinental Championship rematch clause at Primal Warfare. And this time, there will be no pinfalls. No submission. No countout. No disqualification. The only way to win.…… is to climb the ladder. We will settle this in a Ladder match. '' ''' '' *Apollo Crews come from behind and attacks Sami Zayn. Crews throws Zayn over the table before sending Zayn through the TV behind the room. Zayn was on the floor, covered in a bloody mess. Crews quickly runs away to the parking lot.* '' '' *Segment ends with medics attending to Zayn. But Samoa Joe pushes them away and pulls the lifeless Zayn away* ' ' '''Match 2: Sheamus vs Dolph Ziggler in the King of the Ring Qualifying Round. ' ' The match started off fast with Sheamus nailing a barrage of forearm smash on Ziggler. Sheamus then begins to slow down the pace with a series of chain wrestling, targeting the legs of Ziggler. Ziggler regains back the momentum after countering a powerbomb to a facebuster. Near the ending of the match, Sheamus begins to set up for a Brogue Kick. But Ziggler ducks and nails a superkick. Ziggler follows up with a Zigzag to pick up the victory. ' ' Winner: Dolph Ziggler advances to the Quarterfinals via pinfall at 12:09. ' ' Match 3: Samoa Joe vs Sami Zayn in the King of the Ring Qualifying Round. ' ' During Samoa Joe’s entrance, Joe was dragging a bloodied Zayn to the ring. Joe rolls Zayn into the ring before entering the ring. Multiple referees can be seen trying to check on Zayn but Joe drives them out. Joe demands the referee to ring the bell. The referee tried to reason Joe out but Joe grabs the referee by the throat and shoves him to the turnbuckle. ' ' Joe: If you don’t start the match, I will break your neck. Now ring it. ' ' The referee looks at Joe timidly before reluctantly signal for the match to start. Joe picks Zayn up and hits a hard right hand shot that knocks Zayn down in the ring. Zayn tries to grab onto the ropes to pull himself up. But Joe grabs Zayn from behind and locks him in the Coquina Clutch. Joe swings Zayn around while being locked in the clutch before slamming Zayn down in the ring. Joe tightens the hold and Zayn raises his hands up. However, Zayn suddenly pass out and the referee quickly rings the bell. ' ' Winner: Samoa Joe advances to the Quarterfinals via KO at 1:00. ' ' After the match, EMTs come to ringside with a stretcher and neck brace. Zayn was placed on the stretcher with the neck brace and was about to be escorted out. But Joe pushes the EMTs away and starts to push the stretcher…..OFF THE STAGE! More EMTs and referees come to Zayn’s aid and security guards come to restrain Joe who started to hit the guards with hard right hands before leaving. ' ' Segment 4: *Tom Phillips is backstage with Triple H near the parking lot* '' '' Tom: We have just saw the ambulance drove off with the bloodied Sami Zayn. Before the match, Apollo Crews comes from behind and attack…. '' '' HHH: Shut up Tom. You are here to interview me right? Not to give me a fucking History class. If you insist on lecturing me on how Apollo Crews attacked Sami Zayn, I suggest you get the fuck out of here. '' ''' '' Tom: I am sorry. Let me get to the point. Samoa Joe could have potentially end the career of Sami Zayn just now with the post-match assault. Will there be any repercussions for Samoa Joe? '' '' ''HHH: You have the tendency to ask the most stupidest question I have ever heard. Of course…..not. Why would he be punished for that? This is not because Samoa Joe is working under The 4th Reich to eliminate any adversaries of The 4th Reich. It’s because that shows how determined Joe is on making an impact on this King of the Ring tournament. Let’s be real here all right? If you are Samoa Joe and you know your opponent is injured before the match, would you uphold your values and wait for him to get treated up or would you take that opportunity to propel yourself for a potential world title match? Think about it, Tom. Then again, you don’t have a brain so that is why you are here…..asking me stupid question. Now, if you would excuse me, I can’t stand being around people like you. '' '' '' *Segment ends as HHH walks off* ' ' '''Match 4: Bray Wyatt vs Wade Barrett in the King of the Ring Qualifying Round. ' ' The match started off slow as both Wyatt and Barrett taunt their opponent respectively. Wyatt gains the early advantage by using his speed and body power to put pressure on Barrett. Barrett nails a back suplex onto the ring apron on Wyatt during the match. Wyatt nails a suplex throw on Barrett onto the floor. Near the conclusion of the match, Barrett hits the Winds of Change on Wyatt in the middle of the ring. Barrett begins to set up the Bullhammer as Wyatt begins to get back up on his feet. But Wyatt ducks and nails Sister Abigail on Barrett. Wyatt covers Barrett and picks up the victory. ' ' Winner: Bray Wyatt advances to the Quarterfinals at 11:45 via pinfall. ' ' Segment 5: *Funaki was seen backstage with John Cena in the locker room* ' ' Funaki: Yo yo yo, what’s up Survival? It’s me, the INDEED guy. FUNAKI is here on Survival. As for right now, I am working alongside with Tom Phillips on the interviewing part with wrestlers backstage. So with that, I am here to interview the guy…... who lost to Hiroshi Tanahashi back at Infinite Glory in a 30 mins Ironman match. Sup John. '' '' Cena: Listen up you small eyes fucker. Don’t remind me about that stupid homo air guitarist wanna be, all right? Right now, I am more concerned about the King of the Ring tournament against Kurt Angle. If you are here to rub it in my face, I suggest you go fuck off back to the land of the small eyes people. '' ''' '' *Cena pushes Funaki down to the floor before spitting him. Segment ends as Cena makes his way to the ring with Funaki looking at Cena* ' ' '''Match 5: John Cena vs Kurt Angle in the King of the Ring Qualifying Round ' ' The match started off with a series of chain wrestling with both men no giving an inch to the other. Angle gains the upperhand by hitting a snapmare on Cena before transitioning into a headlock. Angle takes Cena down with a side headlock takedown. Cena finally gets momentum to his side after Cena ducks a clothesline from Angle to nail a clothesline of his own. Midway of the match, Cena hits his signature shoulder tackle for 3 times in a row. When he attempts to hit for the 4th time, Angle side step and grabs Cena’s ankle for the Angle Lock. Cena rolls over, causing Angle to roll out of the ring. Cena and Angle then fight on the outside. Near the ending of the match, Cena hits the Attitude Adjustment on Angle but got a 2 count. Cena taunts Angle to get back his feet and attempts another Attitude Adjustment. But Funaki comes to ringside and stands on the apron, shouting at Cena. Cena lets go of Angle and begins to punch Funaki down to the floor. Cena turns around and Angle connects the Angle Slam to pick up the victory. ' ' Winner: Kurt Angle advances to the Quarterfinals at 18:42 via pinfall. ' ' Match 6: Chris Hero vs Cesaro in the King of the Ring Qualifying Round ' ' The match started off fast as both men nail their respective signature moves in the early phase of the match. Hero and Cesaro grapple in the ring multiple times before both men realized it reached a stalemate. Then both men went all out with right hands in the ring. Midway of the match, Hero nails a superplex on Cesaro. But Cesaro rebounds from the impact to get himself up back and nails a suplex on Hero. Near the ending of the match, Cesaro sets Hero up for the Neutralizer. But Hero overpowers Cesaro with a back body drop to the outside. Hero rebounds off the ropes and hits a suicide dive on Cesaro. But Cesaro nails a uppercut, stunning Hero. Cesaro enters back into the ring and throws himself for a discus uppercut. However, Hero nails his Rolling Elbow instead. Hero covers Cesaro to pick up the win. ' ' Winner: Chris Hero advances to the Quarterfinals at 13:12 via pinfall. ' ' Segment 6: *Dolph Ziggler comes out with massive boos as he makes his way to the ring alone* '' '' Ziggler: Sting, last week, I issued you a challenge to face me at Primal Warfare. Because I hate having old timers hogging the spotlight from young wrestlers like me. To be frank, young wrestlers from The 4th Reich. Because I don’t care about the other talents in Survival. You are a threat to me, The 4th Reich and Survival. As a capable young man in everything….even the things I do to a woman hehe…. I am representing The 4th Reich to take you out. Here is the question, Stinger. Are you man enough to accept my challenge? Or are you just a old man who have his face paint on? '' '' A good 2 minutes passed and Sting did not come out. '' '' Ziggler: That’s what I thought. '' '' *The arena turns dark and Sting’s theme song hits with a huge ovation from the crowd. Sting appears on the stage with his baseball bat in his left hand.* '' '' Sting: Dolph Ziggler. I have to admit it. You have guts, kid. Trash talking about me on how old I am and how I am hogging the limelight from potential wrestlers. However, you should learn how to use your mouth because with your mouth, you are going to get in a lot of trouble in the near future. For your challenge, Ziggler.....You are on. I will hog on….YOUR SPOTLIGHT BECAUSE YOU DON’T DESERVE OF HAVING ON WITH YOUR ATTITUDE. WOOOOOO! '' '' *Segment ends with the arena turning dark and when the lights are back on, Sting has disappeared* '' '' Segment 7: *Ryback was seen backstage, preparing for his match in the locker room when Tom Phillips slowly approaches him* '' '' Tom: Ryback, if you have a moment to spare...can I ask you on why you have joined The 4th Reich? '' '' Ryback: ... '' '' *Segment ends with Ryback turning around and looks at Tom before walking off.* ' ' Match 7: Ryback vs Johnny Mundo in the King of the Ring Qualifying Round ' ' The match started off with Ryback quickly nailing the Meat Hook clothesline on Mundo immediately. Mundo tries to get back up but Ryback steps over Mundo’s head. Ryback grabs Mundo before tossing him over the top rope. Ryback goes to the outside, whipping Mundo to the barricade. Ryback rolls Mundo back into the ring and Mundo nails a roundhouse kick right to Ryback’s head. But Ryback didn’t flinch whatsoever and smiled instead. Ryback nails a short stiff Meat Hook before picking Mundo up for the Shell Shock. Ryback then picks Mundo and up and continuously slams him face first to the mat until the referee stops the match after Mundo stops moving. ' ' Winner: Ryback advances to the Quarterfinals at 3:40 via KO. ' ' Match 8: Luke Harper vs Bubba Ray Dudley in the King of the Ring Qualifying Round ' ' The match starts off slow as both men circle around before locking up. Bubba pushes Harper down hard before shoving him down with a hard shoulder tackle. The match picks up the pace near the end as Bubba nails the Bubba Bomb but Harper counters it to a cutter. Harper quickly nails the superkick on Bubba before picking him up for the running Powerbomb. Harper goes a close 2 count. Harper preys on Bubba and attempts for a discus clothesline. But Bubba ducks, throwing Harper out of the ring. Bubba goes to the outside and begins to brawl with Harper on the outside. The referee starts to count both men and unfortunately, both men did not bother making back into the ring. ' ' Match ends in a Double Countout at 13:45. Therefore, Ryback gets a BYE in the Quarterfinals and advances to the Semifinals. ' ' Segment 8: *CM Punk’s theme hits as he comes out with The 4th Reich (with the exception of Triple H) to the ring* '' '' Punk: So The Wyatt Family and The Shield have been in cahoots to put an end to The 4th Reich. It’s not that we don’t know that. I have said this before and I will say it again. Anyone who support The Shield…..will perish first. Because I want The Shield to be the last to die by the hands of The 4th Reich. Be it, one man at a time or all 4 men at one go. The Wyatt Family, you have signed a death wish by aligning yourself with The Shield. And understand this, we mean what we say. Especially me. Look at what happened to Roman Reigns. I said to everyone that he will not walk out under his own power at Life Sentence. And he is now blinded in one eye. Bray Wyatt, Luke Harper, Erick Rowan and Braun Strowman. The four of you….will be next in line. '' '' The arena turns dark as Bray Wyatt’s theme hits. When the lights are back on, The Wyatt Family are standing at ringside with each of the Wyatt Family standing at one side. '' '' Wyatt: A man, who have been corrupted by the power he has in his hands, lost everything at the very end of his journey. Punk, we are here to put you out of your misery as soon as possible before you become that man. Listen to me. What you have just said….you officially declared war on The Wyatt Family. And my family take this seriously. If you want to take this path, then so be it. We will be the one who will end your dictatorship regime on Survival. And the first thing on the list, is the Survival World Championship. She is being corrupted with every passing day by being in your hands. This place needs to be cleansed….of your regime. The Wyatt Family….we will take pleasure in ending this once and for all. '' ''' '' Punk: Good that you accepted our declaration of war. *Punk snaps his hands and The 4th Reich quickly swarmed out of the ring and attacks The Wyatt Family* '' '' '''A huge brawl takes place between The 4th Reich and The Wyatt Family. Cesaro and Roode drive Harper through the barricade. Ziggler and Joe attack Rowan to the point Rowan is busted wide open. Ryback tackle Strowman down with much difficulty. Ziggler, Joe, Cesaro and Roode quickly help Ryback to bring down Strowman. But Strowman overpowers 5 men and starts to fight back with right hands. Strowman grabs Ziggler and throws him over the barricade. Strowman takes Cesaro and Roode’s heads and smash them together. Strowman turns around and was hit by a double chair shot right to the head by Joe and Ryback. Strowman is still standing and Ryback nails a Meat Hook clothesline to bring the big man down. Joe then proceed to turn Strowman around and choke him out with the Coquina Clutch. The other members start to stomp on Strowman to stop Strowman from breaking off. Strowman pass out and all 5 members of The 4th Reich continue to beat down on Strowman while Rowan and Harper are down and out. Punk and Wyatt brawl on the stage. Wyatt manages to bring Punk down. Wyatt turns around to see his family being taken down. But Punk lands a low blow on Wyatt before hitting a GTS on Wyatt onto the stage. Punk stands over Wyatt and drops down to his knees onto Wyatt. '' '' Punk: FOLLOW THE…..REICH! '' The show ends with The 4th Reich standing tall over the Wyatt Family.''